My Boyfriend's An Idol
by Naia Zifu
Summary: Taiki and Ami's (not so) pretend relationship. . .


My Boyfriend's an Idol  
by Naia Zifu  
  
"Just you'll know why," that deep, sultry voice began, "why you  
and I, will by and by, know true love ways. . ."  
I was the first one in our school to find it, hidden at track 33  
of the new Three Lights album.  
"Sometimes we'll sigh, sometimes we'll cry, and we'll know why,  
just you and I, know true love ways. . ."  
He sang alone, in thickly-accented English, that a cappella  
version of an old Buddy Holly song, with such passion I cried the  
first time I heard it. It felt like he was singing right to me!  
It's silly, I know, but I tried to keep it secret as long as I  
could. I couldn't let "my song" become popular, or it would lose all  
its meaning! So for two weeks I told no-one, and allowed no-one to  
listen. I turned the song off when friends called or visited. Even  
my own mother didn't know about it!  
But one night I was studying hard for exams when the phone rang,  
and without thinking, I picked it up.  
"Moshi moshi?" I answered distractedly.  
"Hi, it's me," Minako's voice said. "What're you up to?"  
I gasped and fumbled for the remote, but it slipped from my hand  
and fell behind my desk. Immediately I crawled underneath to get it,  
but with the corded phone I couldn't quite reach. . .  
"Oh, nothing much," I replied, still straining for the remote,  
"just studying for exams. How about you?"  
"Exams?" Minako cried. "But those aren't for more than a month!  
Let's go see a movie or something instead."  
"Well, I guess I can slack off for just one evening," I said.  
"What did you want to see?"  
"Oh, I dunno. . . action, maybe, or science-fiction. . . some-  
thing with fight scenes. . ."  
My straining fingers brushed the remote buttons, and the volume  
shot up to almost full!  
"So what're you listening to?" she asked. "Sounds kinda old-  
fashioned. I didn't know you liked--" A slight pause, then, "Omigod,  
that sounds like Taiki-san! What song is that? What album? Have  
you got some rare CD of theirs I don't? You've gotta tell me!"  
With a supreme effort, I finally grabbed the remote and pushed  
the "stop" button.  
"I knew it! You're holding out on me, aren't you, Ami-chan?  
What's so special about that song you'd--" Minako gasped and shouted,  
"Omigod, he wrote that song for you, didn't he?"  
"Actually, Buddy Holly wrote it forty years ago for his wife,  
Maria."  
"But Taiki-san recorded it for you, didn't he?" Minako assumed.  
"That's so romantic! You've just gotta tell me which CD it's on,  
onegaiiiiii!"  
I sighed. "Hidden track 33 on the new album," I caved in.  
"But, Minako-chan, Taiki-san didn't--"  
"Can't talk now, gotta go find it," she said. "Rain check on  
the movie, though. Ja ne!"  
And with that, she hung up before I could correct her.  
"Is she the one?" a girl's voice asked as I put away my shoes  
the next morning. "She looks awfully plain to be dating an idol!"  
"Well, they are the two smartest kids in school," another said.  
"I guess it's only natural they'd be dating."  
"But Taiki-san is an idol; Mizuno-san is a shy nobody. What  
gives her the right to pursue him?"  
"But he hid that song for her on the new album; maybe _he's_ the  
one pursuing _her!_"  
"Isn't it romantic?" yet another girl said with a sigh. "She's  
so lucky! I wish I had an idol boyfriend to hide romantic songs for  
me!"  
I gathered my books and hurried to class, but even there I  
wasn't safe from the gossip and stares from the other girls.  
I was used to being the shy, studious girl in the background,  
popular only for study help, and utterly invisible to boys. I was  
comfortable in that role. So, to suddenly become the object of  
rumours, suspected of being my favourite idol's girlfriend, it was all  
so. . . so. . .  
So what _was_ so bad about that rumour? To be romantically  
linked to a handsome, intelligent, incredibly talented idol like  
Taiki, to have him dedicate love ballads to me on their albums. . .  
what girl wouldn't want that?  
There were only two problems with that; one, that it wasn't  
true, and two, that Taiki and I attended the same school. It would  
be just a matter of time before he came out to publicly deny the  
relationship, and then I'd be the laughing stock of the whole school!  
I sneaked down the back stairs come lunchtime, and found a quiet  
place in a corner of the schoolyard in hopes of avoiding contact with  
my fellow students. Sitting alone against a tree, with a good book  
and a sandwich, I thought I'd escaped all the rumours at last,  
until. . .  
"So I hear the two of us are an item," a voice said from above.  
"So I hear," I replied with a chuckle. "Gomen."  
Taiki shrugged. "You get used to rumours in my line of work,"  
he said. "If I've got to be rumoured in love with a schoolmate, I'm  
glad it's one I like and respect."  
"Arigato," I said, blushing.  
"Unfortunately, now 'our' song's gone into heavy rotation on  
local radio," he said with a sigh. "Makes me wish I'd never recorded  
the damned thing."  
"Not a big Buddy Holly fan?"  
"Oh, I love Buddy Holly," he said, "it's this Taiki Kou person  
I'm not sure about. There's a reason I'm not our lead vocalist."  
"You're being too hard on yourself," I scolded. "I love your  
voice."  
"I shatter the high notes."  
"Yes, but you sound so adorable doing it!"  
He laughed at first, but quickly realised, "You're serious,  
aren't you?"  
"I hope it's not too obsessive, but I've played your song on  
repeat for hours a day since I found it. It's one of my favourite  
songs, and you sing it so well, but if you don't mind my asking. . ."  
"Who'd I record it for? Why, for you, of course," Taiki joked,  
touching my arm.  
I melted at his touch, and part of me wanted to inquire no  
further, but I had to know.  
"No, really," I persisted. "Was it for a girlfriend?"  
"Honestly? I did it for Seiya, after he heard me in the shower  
and insisted. He made me record it in one, too," he admitted,  
blushing, "for the acoustics."  
"No wonder it came out so well," I said. "So why did you hide  
it?"  
"If the producers had their way, it wouldn't be on there at  
all," he said. "They thought it was too old-fashioned, but Seiya  
believed in the song and fought to have it included. An unlisted  
bonus track was the best compromise they could reach."  
"Well, now that it's going to be a big hit, they'll have to eat  
those words," I said. "They'll probably let you do an album full of  
ballads now!"  
"Now that's something to look forward to," he said  
sarcastically.  
"It is for me."  
"For you," he said, smiling sweetly, "I might just consider it."  
"Honto?"  
"Of course," he said, "seeing as we're dating and all. . ."  
I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.  
"Keep talking like that, and see if I don't kiss you right  
here!" I threatened.  
"You wouldn't!"  
I laughed and leaned towards him with an exaggerated pucker; he  
burst into giggles and playfully shoved me away.  
"Gomen," I said once our giggle fits had stopped, "I'm afraid  
those rumours might be partly my fault."  
"How so?"  
"Minako-chan caught me listening to your song last night, and  
because I shut it off when she heard it, she assumed you must've done  
it for me."  
"Then it couldn't possibly be your fault," he said. "Rumours  
take more than one night to spread this far."  
"You obviously don't know Minako-chan's network," I said. "Give  
her one night and an open phone line, and she'll have the whole  
country alerted my morning!"  
"More than that, I hear it's starting in Europe and America,  
too."  
I blanched. "My face all over world-wide media? But I can't--"  
"Don't worry, it'll die down on its own in a week or two."  
"But it's not true," I protested. "Shouldn't you try to  
publicly deny it?"  
"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to use it for a while,"  
he said. "While they think we're a couple, most other girls won't  
approach me."  
"You don't like being approached by girls?"  
"I accept it because I'm an idol, but honestly, I wouldn't care  
if none of them looked at me," he said. "The only thing that matters  
is the music, getting our message out."  
"So you want me to pretend I'm your girlfriend to discourage the  
groupies?" I asked.  
"You're right, it's a bad idea," he said. "Forget I asked."  
"I didn't say I wouldn't do it, but with school, my studies,  
and. . . other obligations. . . my time isn't always my own," I said.  
"How much do you need?"  
He shrugged. "School hours, an awards show or two, the  
occasional media or personal appearance; just enough to convince  
people it's real."  
"No awards shows, media appearances only when it's convenient  
for me," I haggled.  
"One awards show; I'll buy you a new dress to wear."  
"Domestic?"  
"American Grammys; I want the whole world to see us together."  
"No deal," I said. "I can't afford to leave the country at a  
time like this!"  
"Tell me about it," he muttered. "But it's only for a day or  
two. I'm sure the people of Japan can live without your genius for  
that long."  
"Yeah, but will they survive without the both of us?"  
"We'll chance it," he said. "American Grammys, couture dress,  
that's my final offer."  
"Couture?" I repeated. I'd never owned anything couture before!  
"All right, but none of those late-night parties afterwards."  
"One party, only if we win, and we'll try to leave early."  
"Deal."  
"Arigato," he said, and rewarded me with a kiss.  
"See? I told you those two were an item!" Minako said.  
"Sneaking off to be alone on your lunch break?"  
"I've heard your song, Taiki-san," Makoto said. "It's so  
beautiful!"  
"Arigato," he said shyly.  
"Minako-chan said you recorded it for Ami-chan. Is that so?"  
"It must be!" Minako cried. "You've heard that song; it's just  
oozing with love!"  
"But does that make it, necessarily, for Ami-chan?"  
"Well, she's the only one who knew where it was. Who else  
could it be for?"  
All eyes turned to the idol himself.  
Taiki smiled and took my hand.  
"For my beloved Ami-chan, of course," he purred.  
He sounded so convincing, I almost believed him myself!  
A stunned silence all around, then, "Lucky!" Usagi squealed.  
"Congratulations," Makoto said, hugging me. "So how long have  
you two been together?"  
"A few months," I lied. "I was in the library researching coral  
reefs for biology class when I ran into Taiki-san."  
"I helped catalogue marine life, she helped me rehearse 'Twelfth  
Night,' and by the end of the night we were trading home numbers as  
the librarians threatened to lock us in," he added. "We've been  
together ever since."  
"And you didn't even tell us, your best friends in the whole  
world?" Usagi scolded.  
"We wanted to keep a low profile," Taiki said.  
"And it's obvious you can't be trusted with secrets!" I scolded.  
"Gomen, gomen!" Minako apologised, blushing.  
Taiki sighed and brushed an errant lock of hair from his face.  
"Well, our secret's out now," he said, "too late for apologies.  
I guess we have no choice left but to go public."  
We must've told that story a dozen times in the next week on  
various news and entertainment programs. Soon the words came as  
second nature to me, and after the first few times I didn't even feel  
guilty saying them.  
Of course, it didn't hurt that Taiki seemed a natural actor  
himself. The way he looked at me, the softness of his touch, the  
passion in his kiss, was just like a real lover. It was easy to  
forget this was all a lie, until our event or school day was over and  
we became merely schoolmates and acquaintances again.  
I sighed. "I wish Taiki-san and I could have a relationship  
for real."  
"Nani?"  
I hadn't even realised I'd said that aloud!  
"Taiki-san, how much longer do you plan to keep going as we  
are?" I asked.  
"Getting tired of me already, eh?" he joked. "Don't worry; the  
Grammys are just a few weeks away. We can stop at any time after  
that, whenever you want."  
"But I don't--"  
"Oh, that's right; we haven't gone shopping for your dress yet,  
have we? It's been so busy lately, I almost forgot. We can go this  
weekend, if you're free."  
"A-all right," I said. "Taiki-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Taiki-san, do you think. . . I mean, is it so silly--"  
"Hey, Taiki!" Seiya called from the doorway. "You ready to go  
yet? We've gotta be at musical practise in half an hour!"  
"Just a minute," he called, then turned back to me. "What were  
you saying?"  
"Never mind," I said, "it's not that important."  
"All right, then," Taiki said. "Ne, if you want to come visit  
our practise--"  
"Maybe another time. I've got a lot of homework tonight," I  
said. "I've spent so much time with you lately, I'm actually falling  
behind!"  
"Another time, then," he said as he zipped up his bag. "I'll  
see you at school tomorrow. Remember, it's your turn to bring lunch."  
And with that, he left, and I'd missed my chance.  
Not that it would've done much good, I thought. It was obvious  
he saw me as just a schoolmate. And no wonder, I thought as I caught  
a look at myself in the room's lighted mirror. A plain-looking girl  
like me, in my simple dress and practical hairstyle. . . why would any  
self-respecting idol even look twice?  
That's why our shopping trip was so important; a chance to try  
on beautiful dresses and all colours, and fantasy styles I'd never  
dream of wearing for real. I felt like a model!  
"There, that's got it," the saleswoman said as she zipped me up  
for literally the twelfth time. "I think this is the one."  
"You're sure it's not too much?" I asked cautiously.  
"For someone with your classic beauty? Not at all!" she  
insisted. "But we can ask your boyfriend if you need a second  
opinion."  
We emerged from the dressing room to find Taiki looking a bit  
too fondly at a slim, elegant plum-coloured gown with intricate  
beadwork and spaghetti straps.  
"Taiki-san, that one's just perfect for you!" I joked.  
"You think?" he asked distractedly, before he realised I was  
there, screamed, and dropped it. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
I giggled and said with a wink, "Don't worry, Taiki-san, your  
secret's safe with me."  
"Arigato," he said, blushing.  
With his tall, slim, hairless body and androgynous good looks, I  
could easily imagine Taiki in that dress, and the idea of it didn't  
bother me at all. In fact, I was sure he'd make a beautiful drag  
queen! But that kind of fetish could ruin a squeaky-clean idol's  
career. No wonder he was so nervous at being caught eyeing a pretty  
dress in public!  
"That dress," he said, admiring the blue strapless gown I wore,  
"Mizuno-san, you look incredible!"  
My heart soared; it was the first real sign of interest I'd  
seen from him!  
"I'll take it."  
"Excellent," the saleswoman said.  
"And can I get one of these in a size two, extra tall?" Taiki  
asked, red-faced, nodding towards the beaded plum gown.  
The saleswoman gave him a "you've got to be kidding" look, but  
said, "I'll see what I can do."  
"So what kinda dress does a million yen get these days, anyway?"  
Minako asked the next day over ice-cream.  
"It's a sapphire-blue strapless in the shiniest satin, with  
kind of a wrapped skirt that kind of drapes in the front and makes  
almost like a little train at the back," I tried to explain, but was  
met with blank looks all around. "I'll have my picture made when I  
go for my next fitting, then you'll see what I mean. I think it's a  
bit gaudy, myself, but Taiki-san loves it, so. . ."  
"Ami-chan, it's you who has to live with it," Makoto said. "If  
you don't like the dress--"  
"But a million yen is a lot of money; I guess he should have  
some say in what it goes to," Rei said.  
"I do like it, as fantasy dresses go," I said. "It's just not  
my usual style, that's all."  
"You're so lucky to have an idol boyfriend to buy you nice,  
expensive clothes," Minako said.  
"Mamo-chan bought me a nice, expensive outfit once," Usagi said.  
"Does he know how rapidly you're eating your way out of it?"  
Rei asked.  
"Am not!" she protested. "Well, okay, maybe a little. . . but  
I've been under a lot of stress, okay?"  
"So how is Mamoru-san lately?" Makoto asked. "Studying hard,  
I guess?"  
"Yeah," Usagi said, a cloud over her big blue eyes. "I guess  
they have a lot of work to do at Harvard, lots to study for. He must  
not have much time to write there."  
"What do you mean, you guess?" Rei said. "He does tell you  
what's going on when he writes, doesn't he?"  
"O-of course," Usagi said with an uneasy laugh, "he's my  
boyfriend! People in love don't keep secrets, you know!"  
"So, Ami-chan, you must know some juicy secrets about Taiki-san,  
eh?" Minako said with a nudge and a wink. "There's gotta be something  
you can tell us."  
"I-I can't," I said immediately.  
"Not even a hint?"  
"I promised him I wouldn't."  
"Not even your best friends?" Minako said. "That must be some  
secret!"  
"Ooh, I'll guess!" Usagi said. "Did he get a red mark once?"  
"Is he into S&M?" Minako asked.  
"Bisexual?" Rei guessed.  
"Come on, you guys, give them some privacy!" Makoto said. "You  
wouldn't like it if somebody ratted all your secrets!"  
"Aah, she knows we only bug her 'cause we're jealous," Minako  
said. "Flying to America for the weekend with Three Lights, a  
gorgeous new dress, an awards show; what could be more exciting and  
glamorous?"  
"It's an overnight flight, Minako-chan; we'll be asleep most of  
the time," I protested.  
"Sleeping with Three Lights?" she repeated, nose bleeding.  
"It's a plane, for god's sake! What do you think's going to  
happen?"  
"Well, there's always the toilet. . ." I slapped her arm for  
that, and she protested. "What? Lots of people do it! Haven't you  
ever heard of the 'Mile-high Club?' "  
The whole table fell into stunned silence, until Usagi asked,  
"Ne, minna, what's a 'Mile-high Club?' "  
But the closest we came to sleeping together on that flight was  
when Taiki nodded off reading, and his head came to rest on my  
shoulder.  
"Kawaii," I said softly. I took off his glasses for him, and  
gently kissed the top of his head. "Pleasant dreams, Taiki-san."  
"You really do care for him, don't you?" Seiya asked from across  
the aisle.  
I blushed and nodded. "He's such a sweetie, once he lets his  
guard down."  
"Yeah," he agreed. "Unfortunately, that's the hard part."  
"I'd like to try, though," I said with a sigh. "You're his  
best friends; what does Taiki-san like in a girl?"  
"Taiki isn't interested in girls," Yaten said.  
"Shut up!" Seiya said, jabbing his seatmate with an elbow.  
"He's kidding. Taiki loves girls!"  
"Taiki doesn't have time for girls."  
"For the right girl, I'm sure he can make time," Seiya said.  
"And I happen to know you're just the kind of girl he likes!"  
"Naïve?"  
"I meant smart, kind, and understanding," Seiya said, "with big  
blue eyes and a shining personality."  
"Does he really like girls with big blue eyes?" I asked  
hopefully.  
"Can't resist them!"  
"Since when?" Yaten scoffed.  
"Well, maybe he didn't say blue in particular," Seiya admitted,  
"but I know for a fact he likes big, soulful eyes; I read it in one of  
his poems."  
"Oh really?" Yaten scoffed. "And what else did you just happen  
to find in Taiki's poems?"  
"Well, I know he likes girls with short, dark hair," Seiya said,  
"and that didn't come from the poems."  
Yaten opened his mouth to protest, but after a moment's thought  
admitted, "Okay, yeah, I'll give you that one."  
"You mean it's true?" I asked excitedly. "That's his real  
preference?"  
"Honestly, I think it's all he goes for," Seiya said. "As long  
as he's been noticing girls, I swear all his crushes have had short,  
dark hair."  
"Honto?" I asked, looking at Yaten.  
"Unfortunately," he admitted with a sigh.  
"Yatta!" I squealed. Amazingly, Taiki didn't even budge. "I  
might just have a chance with him, after all!"  
I was the only one not tired by the time we set down in Los  
Angeles. While the idols were jet lagged and ready to sleep, Seiya's  
words had energized me. Convinced I could have a chance with Taiki if  
I just spruced myself up a bit, I landed ready and eager to shop.  
"Take Yaten with you," Seiya said.  
"Nani?" Yaten cried. "Doshite?"  
"Because you love to shop, and nobody's better at picking out  
pretty clothes."  
"B-but you know what she's up to!" Yaten hissed.  
"Yeah, and that's exactly why you should go," Seiya said. "She  
needs your help."  
"I'm not helping with that!"  
"Helping with what?" Taiki asked.  
"Nothing!" Seiya said with a guilty look. He faked a yawn.  
"I'm so tired! Are you tired, Taiki? Why don't we check into our  
hotel and take a nap while those two shop, okay?"  
Taiki eyed his friend suspiciously.  
"What are you up to?"  
"Me? Nothing, I swear!" Seiya said. "But it's your girl's  
first time in LA; are you gonna deny her the chance to go clothes  
shopping in Beverly Hills?"  
"I guess not," Taiki said. "But shopping in Beverly's  
expensive. Are you sure you've got enough?"  
"I-I don't know," I replied. "I've got two hundred American for  
food and souvenirs. What'll that get me?"  
"Food and souvenirs," Seiya said, taking out his wallet. He  
counted eight green hundreds from his stack of converted money. "This  
should get you an outfit or two, even in Beverly."  
"Seiya-san, I can't take this," I said.  
"Well, tough," he said, " 'cause I'm not taking it back! This  
money's for you, Ami-san; do something nice for yourself. Remember  
what we talked about on the plane?"  
I looked at Taiki, who wore the most adorable bemused  
expression, and nodded.  
"Arigato, Seiya-san," I said, and hugged him.  
"Make sure she gets something nice," Seiya ordered.  
"I will," Yaten promised. "I have a reputation to uphold!"  
And uphold his "fashion plate" reputation, he did! Yaten led  
me from store to store like a jungle cat out for prey, looking for  
just the right outfit at just the right price.  
I tried skirts and pants of every length and style, blouses in  
every hue and material, shoes from flat to funky platform, hats,  
scarves, and jackets from bolero to duster. It took five hours and  
half a dozen stores until finally. . .  
"That's it!" he declared. "It's perfect! We'll take it!"  
"Are you sure?" I asked. "Yaten-san, it's all leather!"  
"Look, do you want my help or don't you?" he asked irritably.  
"You wanna look good to impress Taiki, right?" Yaten took my arm and  
dragged me to a full-length mirror. "Now, I defy you to tell me that  
suit isn't sexy!"  
He had me dressed in black leather slacks with a matching  
duster, an iridescent red silk blouse, and black loafers on chunky  
platform soles. On a model, that might've been a very sexy outfit,  
but on me. . .  
"I just don't think it fits my style."  
His face strained with the effort not to ask, "What style?"  
Instead he patted my back and said, "Don't worry, girl, we'll go  
take care of that next."  
I spent most of the money Seiya gave me on that one outfit, but  
Yaten insisted it was worth it. He even had me wear it out of the  
store! I could feel people staring as I passed, and I knew it was  
the outfit; no-one gave me more than a passing glance in my own  
clothes!  
Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Yaten took my  
arm and steered me into a very mauve building full of beautiful,  
well-tressed people and various chemical smells.  
"Hey, got time to pencil in a real emergency case?" he asked  
the receptionist.  
"For her," she said, looking me over with a critical eye, "we'll  
make the time. What's the budget?"  
"I've got just over a hundred left," I said.  
"If it takes more than that, don't worry," Yaten added, "I'll  
cover it."  
"I dunno," the receptionist said, examining my face, "I can see  
some promise here; she's got that cute little "China doll" thing  
going for her. I think we can work with this." But she changed her  
mind when she examined my nails. "Oops, looks like I spoke too soon!  
She's a biter, and I swear these cuticles have never seen an orange  
stick in her life! These hands are gonna cost more than everything  
else combined!"  
"I'm afraid to even ask about the toes," Yaten muttered.  
"Please, only one problem at a time!"  
"Well, do what you must," he said with a sigh, "no matter the  
cost."  
"Wait here," she said, "I'll see who's available."  
"I hate it when you talk about me as if I weren't here," I  
complained once she'd gone.  
"Gomen," Yaten said. "Nothing personal, just that I know how to  
talk to these people. If you came in on your own, you'd be lucky to  
get an appointment in six months!"  
"Good news," the receptionist said when she returned, "we can  
take you right now. It'll cost extra, 'cause I had to convince Sylvie  
to give up her lunch hour, but she's one of our best. It'll be worth  
every penny."  
"Whatever it takes," Yaten repeated.  
He took a seat on the mauve leather sofa as the receptionist  
handed me off to a bubbly blonde shampoo girl who just couldn't  
decide if I was Chinese or Japanese, but never stopped talking long  
enough for me to clarify. She was still talking when she showed me  
to a chair, one of the few non-mauve things in the building, and I  
swear she was still talking to no-one as she left! But I found myself  
missing her chatter as I nervously waited for this "Sylvie" person,  
and for a few paranoid moments I found myself mistrusting Yaten. It  
was obvious he wasn't happy about shopping with me, and even less so  
about my interest in Taiki. Was he really trying to help, or did he  
want to hurt my chances instead?  
A tall, painfully thin woman with shaggy hair, an unnaturally  
bright shade of red, arrived, interrupting my paranoia.  
"Hi, I'm Sylvie," she said. "You must be Amy, my emergency  
walk-in."  
"Actually, it's pronounced 'Ami,' " I said shyly.  
"Ami?" she repeated. "That's kinda pretty. So what did you  
have in mind for today?"  
"I-I don't know," I said nervously. "I've had pretty much the  
same style all my life."  
"Then I bet you're ready for a change, huh?" she said, toying  
with my hair. "Something sexy to go with that nice new outfit?"  
"So what do you suggest?"  
"Well, it's pretty short already, so we can't make too big a  
change. But we could give it some shape, add some texture, maybe some  
baby-blue highlights to liven up the colour a bit," she said. "What  
do you think?"  
"Sounds harmless enough," I decided. "Let's do it."  
Yaten was dozing on the sofa when I emerged, fully made over,  
a couple of hours later. I nudged his arm until his big green eyes  
fluttered open.  
"Shinjirarenai!" he cried. "These people really do work  
miracles!"  
I blushed and giggled. "I guess it is quite a change,  
considering how little they had to work with."  
"You've got nails now," he said, admiring their blue marbled  
swirls. "Looks pretty good! And the toes?"  
"Likewise, blue, of course," I replied. I slipped my right  
foot from its shoe and wiggled my toes. "Aren't they kawaii?"  
"Well, you look fantastic," Yaten said, fabulous praise coming  
from him. "Whatever this cost, I've got it, okay? No arguments."  
He paid the steep fee without batting an eye, as though it were  
pocket change. Then he rewarded Sylvie personally with a hefty tip.  
I thought he was just being silly, but as it turns out, his was  
the most subdued reaction of the group. . .  
Seiya squealed like a girl and threw his arms around me as I  
entered our hotel room.  
"You are so beautiful," he said. "That is such a killer outfit,  
girl, and that hair; it's just begging to be touched! Do you mind?"  
But he was fondling it already, even as he asked, leaving me no room  
to object. "I swear if Taiki doesn't notice you now, I'll date you  
myself!"  
"Ne, where is Taiki, anyway?" Yaten asked.  
"I turned on MTV to check out the competition, so he retreated  
to the washroom for some quiet," Seiya said. "He's probably sitting  
in the tub reading a book or something."  
"I'll get him," Yaten said with a wink. He rapped at the wash-  
room door and called, "Hurry up in there, will you? I gotta go!"  
"Just a minute," Taiki called back.  
He came out a moment later, pen and spiral-bound notebook in  
hand. He glanced up at me, and his eyes just got stuck there. And  
when I smiled, the pen and notebook fell right out of his hand.  
"Pretty productive shopping trip, eh, Taiki?"  
"This was your idea?" Taiki asked, a hint of irritation in his  
voice.  
"Actually, it was mine," I said. "Yaten-san just went along to  
help."  
"You should've left well enough alone," he snapped, and  
retreated to the washroom, slamming the door behind him.  
A moment of awkward silence, and Seiya said, "Well, that didn't  
go quite as expected."  
"I don't understand," I sobbed. "What did I do wrong?"  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Ami-san," Seiya said. "It's  
just Taiki being Taiki."  
"Yeah," Yaten agreed. "Give him time to sulk, and he'll come  
around."  
"All that time and money wasted," I said, "and not so much as a  
glimmer of interest!" I buried my face in my hands and cried harder.  
"I feel so stupid!"  
"No interest?" Seiya repeated. "Did you see the way he looked  
at you? He was practically drooling!"  
"Then why say such a horrid thing?"  
"Because he's Taiki," Seiya tried to explain. "It's his way."  
"To snap at the people who love him?"  
"He does it to us all the time. You've gotta be patient with  
him; it's not easy for Taiki to express his real feelings."  
"Especially with girls," Yaten added.  
"And the way you look right now, who can blame him for being  
shook up?" Seiya said. "He's used to seeing you as a kawaii  
schoolgirl, after all, not a sex kitten."  
"Sex kitten?" I repeated, giggling. "Who, me?"  
"Yeah, you!" he insisted. "You know what your problem is, don't  
you? You're in denial about your own beauty."  
"Oh, that's ridiculous!"  
"Is it? Like most people, you associate beauty with stupidity,  
right? So a genius girl like you can't possibly be beautiful. And  
to make sure you're not, you wear frumpy clothes and no make-up, bury  
your nose in a book, and pray no boys will notice you," Seiya said.  
"How am I doing so far?"  
"I wish I could say you were wrong," I said, sniffling.  
"But I'm not, am I?" he said. "And you wanna know the worst  
part?" He lifted my face so our eyes met, smudgy mascara streaks and  
all. "You're one of the prettiest girls in school, and you can't even  
see it!"  
I could read the sincerity in his eyes; he was telling the  
truth.  
"Arigato," I said, blushing.  
"Now let's get you cleaned up a bit." Seiya spit on his  
handkerchief, like a mother, and gingerly rubbed the black streaks  
from my face. "Now get in there and talk to Taiki before I kiss you  
myself."  
But I kissed him, instead, on the cheek. Then I picked up  
Taiki's pen and notebook and tentatively knocked on the washroom door.  
"Mizuno-san," Taiki asked as he cautiously opened the door,  
"have you been crying?"  
"A little," I admitted. "You were pretty harsh with me."  
"Gomen," he said. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that.  
It's just the thought of my best friends conspiring to put the two of  
us together--"  
"They weren't," I promised. "I just asked them on the plane  
what you liked in a girl; the rest was all my idea."  
"I find it hard to believe that's the extent of their  
involvement."  
"Your friends just want you to be happy, Taiki-san; that's why  
they went along with all this," I said. "Is it all right if I come in  
now? I've brought you a peace offering." I showed his prized note-  
book, being careful to keep it out of reach until he agreed to see me.  
"I even fought the temptation to read it first."  
"Oh, all right," he relented, and opened the door.  
I gave him his book and a peck on the cheek as I entered, and  
took a seat by him on the edge of the tub to talk.  
"You almost gave me a complex with that reaction," I said. "I  
thought you were angry with me over how I look."  
"Never," he promised. "I've always admired your looks,  
Mizuno-san."  
"And now?"  
"You're a goddess," he said gently, stroking my hair. "Though  
I am going to miss that 'Marilyn' look you had going."  
"Marilyn?" I repeated, in shock.  
"Marilyn Monroe," he explained, "Amerika-jin actress of the  
1950s."  
"I know who she is," I said. "I just can't believe you'd  
compare me to her; she's so beautiful!"  
"One of the loveliest women in history," he said.  
"I thought all your crushes had short, dark hair."  
Taiki blushed. "They told you that?"  
"The one thing they could both agree on," I said. "But if you  
have a crush on Marilyn, they must've been mistaken."  
"Well, she was born dark-haired, anyway," he said with a shrug.  
"Pity she didn't stay that way."  
"If she had, none of us would even know who she was," I pointed  
out.  
"Not thinking of following her lead, are you?"  
"No, I like my dark hair," I said. Especially since he did!  
"The pale-blue highlights, I agreed to in a moment of weakness."  
"They look fine," he insisted. "Why don't we get Yaten to redo  
your make-up, and we'll all go to dinner-- my treat, for being such an  
ass tonight."  
"Sure," I said, "but I get to pick the place, since I'm the one  
you were being such an ass to!"  
Having spent the past few weeks as Taiki's "girlfriend," I was  
used to being fussed over by make-up and wardrobe people, being  
followed by Three Lights' fans and photographers taking pictures  
wherever we went. I assumed it would be the same in America, but the  
band was still too new there. Their Japanese albums were scarce in  
America, collected by a minority of die-hard cult fans. Their only  
Grammy nominations were "best new artist" for their first English-  
language album and "outstanding video" for the surreal imagery in the  
English video for their old ballad, "Depths of My Soul," neither of  
which they were favoured to win. "Nagareboshi He," their most famous  
(and signature) song in Japan, had yet to be released in America; a  
faster English version, unfortunately renamed "Search For Your Love,"  
was planned for their next English album.  
Consequently, we didn't get the same perks as the more popular  
Western artists. The four of us took turns dressing ourselves in the  
washroom, though I did have to ask Taiki to zip me up. . . with his  
eyes closed, of course. And in the absence of professional staff, all  
hair and make-up was competently done by Yaten. For such an occasion,  
I wore glittering studs in all three sets of piercings and a simple  
diamond pendant, all borrowed from friends rather than expensive  
jewellery shops.  
We arrived in a small, rented limo to little fanfare and even  
less media coverage. I almost expected the red carpet to withdraw  
from under our feet as we walked in and took our seats in a far corner  
of the auditorium. The camera never even approached us until the  
"best new artist" category finally came up.  
"And the nominees are. . . Greenland Park," a clip of the  
Seattle grunge band played; not my sort of music at all, and wholly  
unimpressive, "Ana Quince," a clip of the scantily-clad Californian  
teen idol followed, and I knew if she won it would be based more on  
her sexy image than any real talent. . . "Tiger D. Striped," a clip  
of the Australian pop band played; the most threatening nominee, with  
a sound like a slightly harder Three Lights, "and Three Lights!" a  
clip from the English "Depths of My Soul" video played, with lyrics  
that seemed simplistic in the translation, and Seiya trying hard to  
sing his lead vocals without an accent.  
I took Taiki's hand in mine and squeezed it for good luck.  
"And the winner is. . ." I stopped breathing as the envelope was  
fumbled open and the presenters pored over the result. "Greenland  
Park!"  
I was visibly disappointed, but the Lights applauded politely as  
the grunge band took the stage to accept their award and thank every-  
one from family, to managers, to God himself for their win. But at  
the end of their speech came a surprise:  
"And finally, we'd like to show our love to the three coolest  
guys on Earth, who are gonna just rule these awards next year, Three  
Lights!" their lead singer said, and all cameras immediately turned on  
us. "Now those guys really know how to sing with passion! Keep  
working on that English, guys, and soon the whole world's gonna know  
who you are!"  
"Work on our English?" Yaten repeated. "Why don't they learn  
some Japanese instead, those lazy little--"  
"Hey, never look free publicity in the mouth," Seiya said,  
proving how much they really _did_ need to work on their English.  
And Taiki added, "As long as we get our message out, the  
language really doesn't matter."  
"But we do our best work in Japanese!" Yaten protested.  
I couldn't argue with that; their lyrics lost a lot of their  
meaning in the translation. . . not that the average American would  
understand them, anyway, through those thick accents. . .  
"Maybe you'll have better luck in the video category," I said.  
"And the nominees for outstanding video are; 'Sunshine Baby,'  
by Annikki," an excerpt from the Finnish waif's cheery video played;  
this was Usagi's current favourite import song, " 'Boob Patrol,' by  
Lunatic Afro," a censored excerpt of the rap duo's explicit video  
followed; so far from my type of music it was scary, " 'Need Some  
Space,' by Nina Kirby," a clip of the Canadian diva's melodramatic  
video played; a song I confess to owning in two languages, "and  
'Depths of My Soul,' by Three Lights!" the same surreal clip played  
from before; Seiya lying in an impossibly green field, so pure in its  
pale hues it was almost translucent, scattering kinmokusei blossoms  
on the breeze. Each one represented a world on which a different type  
of life evolved on a different path. It was my favourite part of the  
video, as though Seiya were some great and benevolent god creating his  
own little universe. But would it be well-received by Americans, some  
of whom could be touchy about evolution, and surely more so about a  
pop idol representing himself like a god?  
"And the winner is. . ."  
I squeezed Taiki's hand even tighter than before, saying a  
silent prayer to any god that would hear me for their success.  
The presenter opened the envelope, and a look of utter surprise  
crossed his face.  
"Three Lights!"  
The Lights were just as surprised, and it took a moment to  
register before they scrambled out of their seats and hurried onstage  
to accept the award.  
Sure they had no chance of winning, they hadn't even prepared  
an acceptance speech, and had to wing it.  
"We'd like to thank our friends and loyal fans around the world,  
our manager, English vocal coach, all the great people who made our  
American debut possible, and as always," Seiya began, and the others  
joined in, "our very important person."  
"We hope our message finds you soon, no matter the language,"  
Seiya finished. "Thank you!"  
"Arigato," the other Lights said as they left the stage.  
And suddenly, everyone wanted to photograph and interview the  
Lights!  
"This was such a dark horse victory," a blonde lady reporter  
said. "To what do you attribute your success?"  
"Our message is strong enough that it transcends language,"  
Taiki replied. "Any receptive person will immediately hear our love  
message and respond."  
"What does the imagery in your video mean?" another asked.  
"It's the history of the universe," Seiya said, "the formation  
of stars and planets, the evolution of life as we know it, the  
loneliness of every world thinking they're alone in the universe while  
there's the irony of people just a world or system over thinking the  
exact same thing. . ."  
"Sounds like an idealistic song."  
"Well, there's a myth where we come from that the universe was  
formed out of loneliness," he said. "Space felt lonely while she was  
empty, so she made the stars to keep her company. But the stars were  
light-years apart, so they felt lonely, and made the planets. The  
planets were close enough to see their sisters, but never touch, so  
they became lonely, too, and they made life. But even the billions of  
life forms on each living world feel alone, wondering if they're the  
only intelligent life in the universe, so they look for other  
inhabited worlds to befriend. So you see, everything is based on  
loneliness, and since it's such a lonely song, we thought it kind of  
fit."  
"All your songs, your album dedication, even your speech  
tonight, all make reference to some 'special person' you're searching  
for," a male reporter said. "Is this the biggest, most clever  
personals ad ever, or does this 'important person' of yours actually  
exist?"  
"What kind of question is that?" Yaten cried. "Of course she's  
real!"  
"Then can you give us some clue who she is?" the reporter asked.  
"Sister, mother, lover, or friend?"  
"That's not important," Seiya said quickly. "All that matters  
is that she knows who we are and answers our message."  
Suddenly, a microphone was thrust in my face, and the reporter  
asked, "As Taiki's girlfriend, does all this talk about this  
'important person' of theirs ever make you jealous?"  
"Sometimes," I said, "but I don't get the sense she's a lover,  
so I don't feel too threatened."  
"Then you don't know who she is, either?"  
"They're a secretive band," I replied, "but every day I learn a  
little more. Maybe someday they'll let me in on all their little  
secrets."  
It was four in the morning when we broke away from the party,  
and the celebrations inside showed no signs of stopping.  
I slipped my sore feet from the strappy heels I'd borrowed from  
Michiru and rested my aching head on the limousine's plush seat back.  
"Tired?" Taiki asked gently.  
"I swear I've never danced so much in my life!" I replied.  
"You did well, though," he said, slipping an arm around me.  
"I'm proud of how you answered that reporter's questions."  
"I just told the truth," I said with a shrug. "If you want to  
feel proud, congratulate me on dancing all night without this dress  
falling down!"  
"Is it ecchi to say I would've liked that?" he said, nuzzling  
my hair.  
"Yes," I replied, snuggling closer, "but from you, I don't  
mind."  
"Good," he said, "because I can see down the front of your dress  
right now."  
"Enjoy the view," I said, "I plan to be here a while."  
Then I settled myself on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.  
I woke up in the hotel room, in my pajamas, with Taiki's arm  
draped across my body.  
I screamed and backed myself into the corner!  
"What are we doing in bed together?" I demanded. "And you  
changed my clothes, too? How dare you!"  
Taiki looked genuinely confused.  
"Last night you wouldn't have minded if your dress fell down in  
front of me," he said. "Why so shy all of a sudden?"  
"That was different," I said. "That was consensual. This is  
bordering on rape!"  
"Rape?" he said, looking horrified. "But nothing happened!"  
"What's going on over there?" Seiya asked. "Some of us are  
still trying to sleep, you know!"  
"Taiki-san changed my clothes without permission!" I announced,  
on the verge of tears.  
"I know," Seiya said. "I helped him."  
"You what?" I cried. "Ecchi!"  
"You were asleep," Taiki said. "We were just trying to make you  
more comfortable."  
Seiya nodded. "Who hasn't done that for a loved one at some  
point?"  
"But you're boys!" I protested. But I could tell by their  
blank stares that meant nothing to them. "Look, I don't know what the  
rules are where you come from, but here it's wrong to undress others  
without their permission, especially those of the opposite gender!"  
"Gomen," Taiki said. "I didn't know you were so touchy about  
that here."  
"What kind of culture do you come from, anyway, that has so  
little respect for women?"  
"I respect you," he insisted, "but gender is. . .something of a  
non-issue where we come from."  
Yaten, who had shown no sign of being awake until then, burst  
into giggles under his blanket.  
"Yeah," Seiya agreed, "it really surprised us when we got here,  
how important gender roles and identities are. I guess we've still  
got a few things to learn about that."  
"I swear someday I'll make you tell me all about this strange  
and interesting place you grew up in," I said. "It almost sounds like  
a whole other world or something!"  
"But even people from different worlds can learn to understand  
each other, right?" Seiya asked.  
"Of course," I replied, "if there's an open exchange of ideas  
and cultures. . . and if you promise not to take off my clothes  
again!"  
"Even if you fall asleep in couture again?"  
"Let me crinkle it; you can yell at me later."  
"Deal."  
"Argument solved. Now go back to sleep, will you?" Yaten said.  
"Our flight's not for another six hours!"  
Taiki got up and took his pillow to the other bed.  
"Move over," he ordered, "I'm coming in."  
"So you can latch onto me like a teddy bear again?" Seiya said.  
"No way! You can go sleep in the tub."  
He sighed and took the top blanket to do just that, but I took  
pity on him.  
"Come on," I said, patting the bed beside me, "I don't mind  
being hugged like a bear, so long as it's consensual."  
"A lot depends on consent in your relationships, doesn't it?"  
he noticed.  
"Of course," I replied. "How do relationships work where you  
come from?"  
"Easier," he said, "but a lot less consensual." He lay down and  
wrapped his strong arms around me. "I'm beginning to think I like  
your way better."  
"Taiki-san, tell me more about where you come from."  
"It's the most beautiful place in the galaxy," he said. "Here,  
let me show you."  
"You've brought pictures?"  
"Better," he said. "Meo tojite."  
"Nani?"  
"Trust me," he said, so I obediently closed my eyes, and he sang  
softly in my ear, "Just you'll know why, why you and I, will by and  
by, know true love ways. . ."  
My mind flashed on a grand palace in a graceful, many-spired  
architectural style, encircled by a glittering, ultra-modern city,  
laid out as intricately as a spider's web. Beyond that, vast fields  
of the most ethereal green, sprinkled with the pure reds and golds of  
exotic wildflowers, stretched as far as the eye could see.  
"It's beautiful," I said, in awe, "even more amazing than your  
video! Is that your home?" But he didn't answer. "Taiki-san?" Only  
then did I notice he'd stopped singing, and rested quietly with his  
head in the crook of my neck. "You really do come from another world,  
don't you?"  
I can only hope someday he'll see fit to show me the rest.  
We arrived back in Tokyo at five the next morning, to throngs of  
drooling teen-aged fans and reporters trying to catch a glimpse, a  
picture, or sound bites of the popular idol group.  
But the story here was very different than in America. Here,  
rather than the Lights' dark horse victory for the video award, these  
reporters kept asking, "Aren't you disappointed at losing 'best new  
artist?' "  
"Why do they keep asking that?" Seiya asked irritably. "It's  
not like we're losers or anything; we went in expected to lose, but  
we won one anyway. Why aren't they congratulating us?"  
"Ignore them," I said. "That's just how Japanese media are."  
Suddenly a business card was thrust in my face.  
"Hi, I'm Nezu, producer at Ginga Terebi," announced a diminutive  
woman in a pin-striped suit.  
"We didn't lose 'best new artist,' " Yaten snapped, "we won  
'outstanding video!' Now go away!"  
"My, you are pretty boys, but it's not you I came to investigate  
today," she said, and refocused her attention on me. "You've been all  
over TV and magazines these past few weeks, but you were always so  
plain I never gave you a second glance. . . until last night."  
"Last night?" I repeated. "Doshite?"  
"I saw you on the late news, attending that awards show in  
America, and there you shone!" The reporter got uncomfortably close,  
fondling the lapels of my new leather jacket. "And seeing you now, I  
know I've made the right choice. The beautiful, shining girlfriend of  
an idol is bound to have a shining starseed to match, eh?"  
"Starseed?"  
My heart leapt from my chest as I suddenly realised what was  
happening.  
"Chuu!" she cried, tearing off her suit. She wore a white baby-  
doll dress underneath, with a sailor collar and black ribbon bows,  
and from beneath her hat sprung curly white ponytails and mouse ears.  
"Anata no starseed, chodai!" Iron Mouse brandished her jewelled  
golden bracelets, and two energy disks shot forth, headed right for  
me!  
I screamed and dodged, and the disks flew past, but when I  
turned to make sure they hadn't hit anyone else, I saw them double  
back as if on a homing device! I ran, but the disks were in hot  
pursuit, gaining on me with every step.  
My breath caught as something hit me so hard I was knocked to  
the ground. I opened my eyes, only to find my face buried in  
cleavage!  
"Are you all right, Mizu-- uh, Miss?" a deep woman's voice  
asked.  
"I. . . think so," I said from between her breasts.  
Suddenly, I heard a scream! When this deep-voiced woman looked  
up to see what it was, I saw, partially obscured by her chest, the  
disks meant for me hit a portly white man in a Hawaiian-print shirt  
instead.  
"Chuu. . . wrong target," Iron Mouse lamented. "Oh well, let's  
have a look at this man's starseed instead." A flower opened on his  
forehead, and a shining crystal floated out. "Lucky! A crystal that  
nice must be a real starseed for sure!" But no sooner had she said  
that, than its shine faded to an opaque black. "Another blank?  
Galaxia-sama's not gonna be pleased about that! At least this time I  
can--"  
"Stop it right now!" a voice called.  
"Oh, no! Not you again!"  
"This airport is full of girls who woke up extra early to see  
their favourite idols," Sailor Moon said.  
"So?"  
"Any of them would give anything to have what Ami-chan's got  
with Taiki-san! How dare you attack a pretty girl at such a lucky  
time?"  
"In her super-nice new hairdo," Jupiter added.  
"And that great outfit she _is_ gonna let me borrow!" Venus  
said.  
"Although she's engaged in some weird actions at the moment,"  
Mars said, sweatdropping.  
"Gomen, gomen!" Maker cried, blushing, and got off me.  
"Yurusunai!" Sailor Moon cried.  
"Nothing happened!" Maker insisted. "I just pushed her out of  
the way!"  
"Not you, her!" she clarified, and continued, "Ai to seigi no,  
sailor fuku Bishoujo Senshi, Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte,  
oshiokiyo!"  
"I'd like to stay and play, but I've got a flight to catch,"  
Iron Mouse said, stepping into her phone booth. "Sailor Tourist, show  
them the sights!" The phone booth snapped shut, and the villain waved  
sweetly. "Bye bye!"  
The phone booth disappeared in a flash at the same time dark  
vines encircled the man, which a moment later opened to reveal:  
"Sailor Tourist!"  
He still had his portly shape and tropical shirt (albeit now  
with a sailor's collar), but the man's skin had turned a painful  
sunburnt red, his right hand actually became his suitcase, and his  
head was now a friendly-looking cartoon sun in a beachcomber hat.  
"Passports!" the phage called. "You can't travel abroad without  
your passports! Do you have your passport, little lady?"  
"I don't need one," Sailor Moon said smugly, "I live here!  
You're the one in need of a passport!"  
"True. Then, do you want to see mine?"  
He produced a gigantic one to show her, and though I couldn't  
see its contents, I could tell how horrid its picture was by her  
reaction.  
"That's the worst passport photo I've ever seen!" she cried,  
turning green.  
Her eyes became horrified swirls, she showed her tongue, and  
actually went into shock at the sight of it!  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried, shaking her. "Snap out of it, girl!  
What part of a passport photo's so bad--"  
"See for yourself!" he said, and showed her as well.  
"Aaah!" Mars screamed, and covered her eyes. "You really should  
have that retaken!"  
"Crescent Beam!" Venus shot the passport from the phage's hand.  
"Since you're so eager to help, why don't you check my bag!" he  
said, and the suitcase fired off his arm on rockets, hitting Venus  
square in the chest. "Don't forget to send a postcard!" And with  
that, he produced a giant postcard, the size of an average human, and  
prepared to throw it.  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer cried, and the postcard  
crumbled to ash right in his hand.  
"Wake up, Sailor Moon!" Fighter cried, shaking her violently.  
"You've gotta try to heal that poor tourist!" But there was no  
effect. "All right, I didn't wanna have to do this, but. . ."  
She grabbed Sailor Moon and kissed her full on the lips. After  
a moment, Sailor Moon moaned and began to kiss back. . . until she  
realised whom she was kissing, and shoved Fighter away roughly.  
"Hey! I prefer boys, you know!" Sailor Moon said, wiping her  
lips in disgust.  
"Gomen," Fighter apologised. "It was all I could think of! Now  
hurry up and heal that guy, or I'll do it again!"  
"Ecchi!" she screamed, and complied just to avoid such a fate.  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
A flurry of feathers and glitter issued forth, until the phage  
cried out, "Take my picture with it; it's beautiful!" and reverted to  
normal.  
"We've done our good deed for the day," Healer said. "Now let's  
get out of here."  
"I'm glad you're not hurt," Maker said, stroking my face.  
"And you," Fighter said to Sailor Moon, "be on your best  
behaviour, or I just might kiss you again someday!"  
And with a wink, she started off, her partners following close  
behind.  
Maker glanced back at me as she left, that becoming flush still  
tinting her cheeks, and for a moment I wished that kiss were between  
us instead. She was so beautiful and statuesque; I bet she'd look  
even nicer in Taiki's plum dress than he would himself!  
"Baka," I scolded myself. "You shouldn't think such strange  
things."  
"Ami-chan!" my friends called as they ran to hug me.  
"You look so pretty!" Makoto said.  
"Yeah," Minako agreed, "I'm gonna ask Yaten-kun to take me out  
for a makeover, too!"  
I was surprised. "How did you know it was him?"  
"Easy," Yaten said, " 'cause I'm the one with all the fashion  
sense!"  
"And where did you three disappear to?" I asked.  
"Baggage claim," Seiya said, pointing to the luggage.  
"So while I'm being attacked, all you three can think about is  
getting your bags?"  
"Hey, we got yours for you, too," he said, "saves you time.  
Even super-idols and their girlfriends can't be late to school just  
because of some awards show."  
"Oh yeah, I heard about how you lost that 'best new artist'  
thing," Usagi said. "I'm really sorry for you."  
"Odango," Seiya said, "let's not go there."  
"No, I mean it," she insisted, "you were robbed!"  
"Odango, please. . ."  
"For such a young and talented group like you to fail, I think  
the voting must be rigged, or those Amerika-jin judges must have  
really bad taste, or--"  
"We didn't fail," Yaten said, eyebrow twitching.  
"Nani?"  
I could've sworn his eyes were glowing as he growled, "We didn't  
lose 'best new artist,' okay? We won 'outstanding video!' "  
"You mean you weren't up for both?" Usagi asked innocently.  
"Odango," Seiya said, "just leave it alone."  
There was no time to unpack; I had to get home, get changed, and  
get to school before I was late. I definitely had no time to stop and  
talk, but. . .  
"Ami-chan, you're home!" my mother said, hugging me. "How was  
your trip to America?"  
"I love it there," I replied, "it's just like all the movies!  
I just wish I could've stayed a while longer."  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." she said. "But I'm glad  
you didn't stay longer, or I might not even recognise you!" She  
fingered a lock of my hair. "What happened here?"  
"A very mauve salon in Beverly," I replied. "Do you like it?"  
"Looks like you lost a fight with a lawn mower," she said. "But  
it'll grow."  
"Actually, I thought I'd keep it up a while," I said.  
My mother laughed, but at my hurt expression said, "Gomen, I  
thought you were joking! But it's your head; if that's what you  
really want--"  
"Never mind, Haha," I said with a sigh. "It was just an idea."  
Where my mother was concerned, it was usually easier just to give in.  
"I have to get dressed for school now, okay? I'll tell you all about  
my trip tonight."  
"Oh, I can't tonight, dear; I have to work late. I won't be  
back until after midnight. But I'm all yours tomorrow afternoon."  
"All right," I said, a bit sadly. "See you then."  
A brief hug and kiss on the cheek, and I hurried to my room to  
drop off my bags and change as quickly as possible.  
I ran to school that day at breakneck speeds, just like Usagi,  
and even then I slid into my seat just as the late bell was ringing.  
"Mizuno Ami," my homeroom teacher said sternly.  
"Oh, am I late?"  
"No, you just missed that one," she said. "Try 'violation of  
school dress codes.' I hate to have to do this, but I'm sending you  
to the vice-principal's office."  
"Violation?" I repeated. I frantically looked myself over;  
white and navy middy blouse, navy pleated skirt, white socks. . . no  
violations there. "For what, ma'am?"  
"I know you spent the weekend abroad, but that's no excuse to  
get lazy on dress codes," she said, approaching my desk. She held up  
one of my manicured hands. "Where in the dress code are blue acrylic  
nails allowed? Or pale-blue hair streaks, for that matter?"  
"Gomen," I said. "I guess I just wasn't thinking."  
"Well, you can think about it all the way to the vice-  
principal's office," she said. "Now, go!"  
It was only because I was the school's genius girl, and it was  
the first day of exams, that I was spared the usual punishment of  
being sent home for my violations. I was, however, given detention,  
and ordered to correct my offences before returning to school, on  
threat of suspension. Even the smartest girl in school couldn't get  
away with defying the rules two days in a row.  
I was beginning to wonder what else could go wrong when, on my  
way to lunch, I realised I'd forgotten mine. So I sat alone, lunch-  
less, under a tree, reading and trying to ignore the rumbling of my  
stomach.  
Suddenly, a wrapped sandwich fell out of the sky. I opened it  
and examined the contents. Unfortunately, this gift from above had to  
be my most hated food:  
"Ugh, tuna," I said, making a face.  
"Trade, then?" Taiki said, offering a replacement. "This one's  
good old ham and cheese."  
"Arigato," I said, accepting the trade.  
He sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
"Rough day?" he asked gently.  
"Please, don't get me started!"  
"I heard they got you for dress code violations. You're lucky  
they didn't send you home."  
"Yeah, but it seems like such a waste, all that time and money  
spent to look like this, and I've got to get rid of it all by  
morning," I said with a sigh. "Now I know how Cinderella must've  
felt."  
"That story's not about looking nice, Mizuno-san," he said.  
"It's about finding your own inner shine, and made over or not, you  
certainly shine."  
"Arigato," I said, blushing. "You don't know how much I needed  
that, after the day I've had."  
"Tell me all about it," he said, pulling me close, so my head  
rested on his shoulder.  
"Well, being attacked at the airport was a pretty bad start!"  
"Good thing those Senshi arrived when they did, eh?"  
"Yes. No. I mean, yes, but. . . that's part of what makes this  
a bad day," I said. "The one who pushed me out of the way, Sailor  
Starmaker. . . I hope this isn't ecchi of me, but. . ."  
"But?"  
"She's so tall, when she pushed me, my face landed right in her  
cleavage," I whispered, on the verge of tears, "and part of me kind  
of liked it."  
"Oh my," he said in an unusually high-pitched voice.  
"I'm horrible, I know!" I sobbed. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
"There's nothing to forgive," he said. "She's a beautiful  
woman; it's perfectly normal to have a crush."  
"Not for me," I replied, "not on a woman."  
"Does it make a difference?"  
"It does when you're the only child of an overbearing mother,"  
I said. "She's counting on me to give her grandchildren. If I turned  
out to be gay, it would just crush her!"  
"Forget about her for a minute," he said. "What would make you  
happy?"  
"To stay here with you forever," I replied, "just like this."  
"And. . . if I presented myself as a woman?"  
I sat up abruptly. "Is that what this is all about? Because of  
that dress you bought? Taiki-san, that doesn't change the way I think  
about you."  
"Then why does the gender of your crush matter?"  
"Because clothes are just something you wear, of course.  
Painful surgery aside, gender is forever."  
"Yeah, I guess so," he said with a sigh. More silence, then,  
"You know, you've done the awards show like I asked you to, and plenty  
of interviews. I think you've more than fulfilled our agreement."  
"Good," I said, snuggling closer. "That means anything we do  
from here on out is for us, not for anyone else's benefit."  
"Then you'll understand why I have to stop seeing you," he said.  
"It would be selfish to ask you to stay after what happened this  
morning."  
"That wasn't your fault," I said. "Youma attacks are as common  
as dog bites here; it could've happened to anyone!"  
"No, she said she targeted you after seeing you on television,"  
he said. "As long as you're acting as my girlfriend, you're in  
danger, and I can't always be around to protect you."  
"You don't have to be; I know how to take care of myself."  
"I just can't take that chance," he said, "not with someone as  
important to me as you are."  
"Then, after the threat has passed?" I asked.  
"We'll see," was his only, ambiguous, reply.  
"That doesn't sound promising."  
"None of us can say for sure what the stars have in store for  
us," he said, "but if it is at all possible, we'll find a way to make  
it work someday, I promise."  
Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.  
"We can still be friends, though, right?" I asked, desperate not  
to lose him completely.  
"Always."  
"I guess that'll just have to do," I said with a sigh, "for  
now."  
Then I leaned in to kiss him briefly before getting up and  
starting back for class.  
"Mizuno-san?" he called.  
"Yes?"  
"Track 26 on our next Eigo album. . ."  
"What's that?"  
"Nothing yet," he said with a puckish grin, patting his note-  
book, "but keep listening. This time it really will be there for  
you."  
  
  
  
  
©2001 Naia Zifu, all rights reserved.  
Three Lights, Inner Senshi, and anyone else of importance in this fic  
are SM characters I don't own rights to. As always, I'm not trying to  
make money off anyone else's ideas.  
"True Love Ways" is my favourite Buddy Holly song, which I don't own  
the rights to, but since I'm a Buddy Holly daifan, hopefully his ghost  
won't haunt me too much for it.  
The Grammy Awards are probably copyrighted as well; here's hoping they  
won't get too picky if I use them just this once.  
If I accidentally stole the names of any RL bands for the fictional  
ones here, do tell and I'll look for more suitable names. I make no  
apologies, however, for their all being stereotypes of parodies of  
real musicians and styles; I'm in deep enough with Buddy and the  
Grammys without adding more trouble there!   
And, yes, I know it's a long weekend; I realised as much only after  
writing it, and have decided to assume a long weekend (school holiday,  
maybe) or one excused absence to explain it. 


End file.
